


窗边雨水

by longlaulin



Category: HINSKENNY - Fandom, kennyhins
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 06:07:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23966632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/longlaulin/pseuds/longlaulin
Kudos: 5





	窗边雨水

【菊行桑 x 倪黄昏】【【性转 注意避雷】】【占hk tag了对不起】

春天到了，又到了dse（香港高考）的季节。  
学校结课后还有一个多月的自修时间，倪黄昏懒得在路上折腾，就选了步行距离可以到的家附近的自修室。那家自修室其实是party room，今年第一次开放白天时段给学生做自修室。她的姐妹们嫌没有学习氛围，预定的是离家更远的图书馆，倪黄昏只好一个人孤孤单单的去自习。

这家自修室的人真的很少，一上午只有三个人，工作人员也没出现。下午更少人了，只剩下两个人，真是个适合学习的好地方。  
“点解成日都冇工作人员，呢部冷气好似可以作暖气”倪黄昏打了个哆嗦，她不该贪靓穿无袖出门的。  
“同学，你系咪想开暖气？”一把稚嫩的声音传了过来，哦，是另外一个自修生，难道他也觉得冷了？  
“系呀，有d冻，你知唔知佢地电话几多，成日都唔见人。”  
“我就系呢度员工，以后有咩需要就揾我，我先帮你开暖气。”  
他从座位上站起来，虽然长得不高，但是身材挺有料，倪黄昏咽了下口水。  
他从房间里拿出遥控器，打开了暖气，然后放在倪黄昏的桌子上“你自己调啦，依家关键时刻唔好冻亲。”  
倪黄昏这才第一次看清他的脸，不仅身材好还是个大帅哥，自己这次脱离大队居然有意想不到的收获。  
他们俩对视了三秒，男孩迅速低下了头，扭过一边，回自己的座位自习。倪黄昏用手机前置镜头看他，耳朵居然染上了点红色。  
“喂，你叫咩名，你都考dse咩？见到你份卷”  
“系啊，我叫阿菊，系retaker（复读生）。”  
“我叫倪黄昏，elmo。你系呢度翻part time？”  
“以前就下午四点到晚上九点，依家就早上九点到晚上九点，不过都冇加工资，有个地方比我温书都算好啦。唔讲了，都差唔多够钟，我先搞下卫生。”

过了几天，他们之间还是满满的距离感，但黄昏越看阿菊越喜欢。开讲有话，黄昏姐看上的男人，一个都逃不掉，阿菊又怎能幸免。

“喂，中午一齐出去食啦！”黄昏摇着阿菊的手臂，阿菊“虎躯一震”，脸上又泛起了红晕。  
“啊，好啊，你先去揿电梯，我锁门。”  
第一步，成功。

“呢间叉烧好好食，我仲未郁过，你试下啦，啊——”  
阿菊环顾四周，有点难为情，但还是乖乖吃下了黄昏喂他的叉烧。  
第二步，成功。

“呀，我鞋带甩左，呢条裙太短，踎唔低，你可唔可以帮我绑？”黄昏眨着大眼睛发动撒娇攻势。  
阿菊忍不住瞄了一眼黄昏的裙子，只看了一眼他就血脉喷张，本就短的裙子只能勉强遮住黄昏的翘臀，他听话的蹲下，绑鞋带的手微微颤抖。  
第三步，成功。

阿菊这一年没上学，已经忘了怎么和女生打交道。不过，他在学校的时候就是一块木头，一块好看的木头，女孩子们当然觉得他好看，可惜太不解风情，导致他现在还是A0（没有恋爱经历）。经过这一年听兄弟们讲大学的恋爱经历，和年岁增长带来的性冲动，他也开窍了不少，但害羞的本性无法改变。

他们暧昧了半个月，阿菊总算有底气和兄弟说自己快泡到一个靓妹，但兄弟听到倪黄昏这个名字都替他捏了一把汗，那可是黄昏姐啊，万草从中过片叶不沾身的黄昏姐，但阿菊却真的动心了。距离dse还有不到一个月，阿菊义正言辞地提出抗议，抗议倪黄昏玩弄纯情少男的感情。

“喂，黄昏，你唔好玩我啦，影响我学习。”下午学到一半，阿菊突然冒出一句。  
“我都冇对你做过d乜，咁都算影响你学习？”黄昏从座位上起身，向他走去。  
“你你你唔好过来，我顶唔顺了”  
倪黄昏跨坐在阿菊的腿上，  
“我宜家话比你知咩叫影响学习”  
她捧住阿菊的脸，亲了上去。

倪黄昏的舌尖攻占了阿菊的口腔，手往下滑，在阿菊的腹肌和乳尖打转，再抓住他那无处安放的手放在自己腰上，很快，屁股就被一个硬包抵住。黄昏单手解开运动短裤的裤带，就像久经沙场的男人单手解bra一样，伸手进去试size，阿菊忍不住哼了一声，黄昏看着他又想要又害怕的眼神笑了  
“今晚九点半，你揾地方？唔过夜开钟点就得，记得买domdom”  
阿菊认命般闭上眼睛点了点头。  
“差唔多四点，你好搞卫生了。”黄昏从他身上下来，收拾东西回家，好像刚刚什么事都没发生过，今晚也不会发生任何事，独留下阿菊瘫在座位上喘气。

阿菊挑来挑去，终于在八点半挑中一间又有钟点房看起来又干净的酒店发给黄昏，提前十分钟溜走去买东西开房间洗澡，忐忑不安地等黄昏到来。

“唔好意思，着到好似街坊咁，呃屋企人去同学度睇电视”一身休闲运动装的倪黄昏出现了。  
“唔紧要啦，反正都要除。”阿菊试图让自己不像一个青头仔，但他不会知道自己说这句话的时候脸有多红。  
“怕丑仔有进步喔，咁你来除”黄昏脱掉外套，把阿菊的手放在背心的下沿。欲望战胜了害羞，阿菊脱掉了黄昏的衣物，凹凸有致的胴体一览无遗。  
“好正”  
“你都唔差，边度都大”黄昏对阿菊上下其手  
“梗系啦，人如其名”阿菊心里暗爽  
“阿菊唔系应该讲紧菊花咩，点会关碌鸠事”黄昏抓住他身前的挺立  
“嘶……唔讲比你听，我个名太奇怪了，成日比人笑，啊，唔好咁快”  
“唔讲就唔讲”黄昏用嘴唇堵住他的嘴，顺势把他推到床上。

这个姿势，黄昏的一对酥胸紧贴着阿菊的胸膛，阿菊的下身又硬了几分，他决定豁出去一回，学着小电影男主角的样子，上手去抓那两团软肉，再从她的耳朵根亲到脖子。黄昏好像对他的表现很满意，呼吸声愈发沉重，腰身小幅度的扭动着。她的反应给了阿菊信心，凭着本能，他往下躺了一点，揽着盈盈细腰轻轻吮吸胸前两点，紧贴着黄昏的秘处的下腹部沾满了渗出的液体。  
黄昏坐起来，深呼吸了几下，重新俯下身子去亲阿菊，嘴角绽放笑容。  
“掂喔，唔使教你都识”  
“埋得黄昏姐多自然就识啦”阿菊的脸又红了。网民常说床上小狼狗床下小奶狗很吸引人，阿菊则是开搞小狼狗停下小奶狗。  
倪黄昏从他身上下来，跪在一旁吃起了阿菊的巨大，阿菊庆幸自己看的咸片够多，知道这时候不能只有自己享受，他稍微挪了下身子，就可以扒开蜜桃臀，抚弄黄昏的湿润。

口了一会之后，黄昏撕开了一个安全套，帮他戴好，指挥他坐起来，然后抱着他的脖子慢慢坐了下去。完全进入的那一刻，阿菊就知道卖日本进口飞机杯的商家广告里说的“媲美真人”是虚假宣传，没有什么感觉能比得上被温暖湿润的深处紧紧包裹。  
“顶唔顶得顺？”黄昏挑逗地问到。  
“ok，冇问题。”阿菊当然不能示弱。  
话音未落，他就后悔了，黄昏扭动着身子上上下下，在他耳边喘息，从下体传到大脑的快感让他失去了理智，手只知道抓着臀肉，喉间低吼连连。  
“啊……啊”女上位特别容易高潮，黄昏一下子就找到了自己的点，蹭了若干下她就有感觉了，扭动的幅度越来越狂野，声音也越来越高，阿菊在强烈的刺激下感觉快要射了，又不好意思让正在享受中的黄昏停下来，只能默默的忍着，祈祷自己的小兄弟争口气不要这么快就投降。  
突然，黄昏大力地抱住阿菊，抬高了屁股让洞口离开性器，阿菊正以为可以休息一下，一股水柱撞在肉棒上，然后黄昏又坐了下去，动了两下又第二次潮吹。阿菊以为潮吹只存在于黄片中，没想到自己的初夜就真实体验到了。黄昏软绵绵地瘫在阿菊的身上喘粗气，阿菊则在慢慢的回复体力。  
“黄昏姐，换个姿势比我郁下得唔得，求下你了”  
黄昏往后一躺，双腿打开，阿菊提枪进入，黄昏专登夹了一下  
“啊！”阿菊忍不住叫了出来  
倪黄昏身上批了一层细汗，满身绯红，看着阿菊窘迫的样子笑了。  
“得啦，你今晚表现咁好，唔玩你了，现在开始I'm yours”  
面对面的姿势还是令阿菊害羞，他什么也没做，只顾低下头苦干，很快就射了。

“好啦，唔影响你学习了，翻去温书啦，我都翻去温书，听日见。”黄昏洗完澡后，把毛巾扔到阿菊手上，穿衣服穿鞋拉开门就走，阿菊不知道说什么，在浴缸里躺了很久，快到家里门禁时间才回家。

接下来的日子，两人还是像往常一样，学习吃饭再学习，倪黄昏不再打擦边球调戏阿菊，就像普通朋友那样相处。阿菊伤心了几天之后也破釜沉舟，考了个好成绩，倪黄昏的去向他不知道，那个青春美少女头像静静地躺在通讯录一角没再亮过。

八月，阿菊终于走进了梦寐以求的一大校园，报道那天各大科系都在招揽新生去玩自己的迎新营，阿菊逛花了眼，在长椅上坐下，开了一瓶可乐喝。这时候，有一个女孩子坐在了他旁边，点了一下他的脸：“原来你中文名叫左菊行条野哈哈哈哈，无怪之得个个人都笑你，笑死我了！”阿菊定睛看了看她的脸，一口可乐差点喷出来，原来是换了发型的倪黄昏！“点解你会系度，点解你会知道我叫咩名，发生咩事宜家？”“我都系头先先知道我同你一个科系”女孩撇了撇嘴。“唔系呀嘛？讲坚？”“讲笑咋，我同你摞同一档奖学金所以见到你资料啫，唔使咁惊青，我同你果科争好远，我走了，你慢慢玩。”黄昏从椅子上起来走向远处的摊位。  
欸，但，阿菊其实，还挺希望他们俩读一个科的。


End file.
